Senorita, I feel for you
by SillyMonkeyes
Summary: This is my first fic. It's Joey's point of view on how he feels about this certain girl. JoeyMai


Discalimer: I do not own anything  
  
Hope you enjoy my first fic!  
I meaning me, Joey Wheeler was on my way to the Game Shop to check out some magic cards. As I proceeded to the front of the building, I saw her. There she was wandering down the road, her head faced down, her face was full of depression.  
~On that sunny day didn't know I'd meet  
Such a beautiful girl walking down the street  
Seen those bright brown eyes  
With tears coming down (so he said to himself)  
She deserves a crown  
But where is it now  
Mama listen~  
So then that's when I decided to stir up some trouble for the both of us.  
  
"Sup Mai!" with a flowing tone. She stopped.  
  
"Hi Joseph," she replied sadly.  
  
"What's wrong? Couldn't get a pedicure today?"  
  
"...No."  
  
"Come on, tell me what's on your mind?"  
  
I heard her sigh and she said,"I lost all my confidence, I can't defeat Pegasus with all these power-less cards I contain!"  
  
"Mai..."  
  
"I'm serious and you know what? You're right, I am not dueling for anybody I love, I doing it for the money. I quit!"  
  
That's what she did, just threw her cards on the ground and kept on walking. I thought I heard her say good luck to me.  
~Senorita, I feel for you  
You deal with things, that you don't have to  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
But you could feel this real love  
If you just lay in my~  
Oh yeah, I love singing in my unconscious mind! Oh, sorry. She was not going to leave with out her deck, the macho Joey is here to rescue you,"Mai never give up and never surrender."  
  
"Joey it's okay, I will become a pathetic little girl who is afraid to speak up for herself", with firmness.   
  
She can not just criticize herself like that so maybe telling her positive things might boost her spirit," Mai you are a great duelist! Heck, you're better than me!"  
  
"J, why are you so worried about me?"  
  
"It's because friends care about friends. Now girl I care for you." Mai rolled her dazzling purple eyes at me, I just love that.  
  
"Since when did I become your friend? Besides no one ever cares about me, so don't start."  
  
"Why can't you believe that someone, like me, can care about you. Are you so thick-minded that you can't even see that..."  
  
She interrupted my grandiose sentence with, "I know, I know, Joey. I am just worth being cared for. So forget about my useless deck and me!" and after that she started walking off.  
~Running fast in my mind  
Girl won't you slow it down  
If we carry on this way this thing might leave the ground  
How would you like to fly?  
That's how my queen should ride  
But you still deserve a crown  
Well hasn't it been found?  
Mama listen..  
  
Senorita, I feel for you (feel for you)  
You deal with things, that you don't have to (no, no)  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
(he don't love ya baby)  
But you could feel this real love (feel it)  
If you just lay in my...~  
  
  
Do I really like Mai? When ever I am around her I get this feeling, you know sexual feelings. Aright I will stop. The song is already boring you anyway. Do I like her but do I really like her? Does she like me too? Wait.. I should really stop thinking about this, Mai really needs a shoulder to lean on and I am the only one she has.  
  
That's when I decided to search for her... Oh forget it, it's getting late. She probably thinks I'm a loser... No! Even if she does think that, I must keep to my word and do whatever it takes.  
  
It was raining, when I arrived home. Then the thought came to mind; where art Mai? I heard a knock on the door, I ran up to open it. To my surprise it was Mai, dripping wet with cold rain. She can get sick. I invited her to come in and I gave her a towel and she refused.  
So I asked her," Would you care to stay for the night?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"You could get sick out there, so I guess you can sleep on the couch bed."  
  
"Thank you, Joseph" she said politely.  
  
"No problem, now girl what's on you mind?"  
  
"Nothing amusing."  
  
"Bull, now tell Mr. Wheeler what's on your mind!"  
  
"If you must know, I've been thinking of you."  
  
"Oh.... really?"  
  
"Yeah, after since today, I can't get you off my mind."  
  
"Well, at least you know a special person cares for you."  
  
"Right."  
~When I look into your eyes  
I see something that money can't buy  
And I know if you give us a try  
I'll work hard for you girl  
And no longer will you ever have to cry...  
Senorita, I feel for you  
You deal with things, that you don't have to  
(Deal with things you don't have to)  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm (no, no)  
But you could feel this real love (feel it)  
If you just lay in my...~  
While in another world thinking about her, she broke the silence and said, " Joey, do you think I can be loved?"  
  
Those words made me blush with red checks. The way I feel about her...  
  
"Yes you can", I said.  
  
"Can you love me?"  
  
"Ah... sure."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah", what else could I say I'm embarrassed, nobody asked me that kind of a question.  
  
"Can I try something, J?"  
  
Unsure of what she had in mind, though I did say yes. With those long sexy legs she approached I and turned my face in her certain direction. The unthinkable... she kissed me. It was wonderful but everyone was happening too fast so I had to break it off.  
  
"Mai what are you doing?" I asked in confusion.  
  
"I was just...", she stopped.   
  
Then she ran out the door in the freezing rain. I followed her slowly and then I heard a loud scream. I ran in that her direction, it turns out she fell on the wet ground. "Mai, are you okay?" I asked with concern.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Let me assist you."  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"But I cannot just leave you here on the ground." I paid no attention to her squealing and picked her up, again she refused.  
  
"Damn, J, I hate you so much!"  
  
It hurt my feelings but hey I am Joey Wheeler. However, from her heart she never meant it.  
  
She continued," In fact I hate you so much that I.... I love you!"  
  
Woo! She loves me! Go Joey it's my Birthday! Mai likes me because it's my Birthday! Oh my love I shall kneel down and pick you up into my strong arms. That's what I did [not exactly put her in my arms but helped her up] and this time she accepted.  
  
"Thank you, again."  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
"I will stay here, I already told you how I feel and you didn't even answer. So I am deficient and a sore loser for trying."   
  
"You're so not a loser and whatever that other word meant." She stood there dumbfounded as if she did not understand what I just said. I believe she was crying to herself. So I picked her up and took her back to my house. I left her on the couch and went to my own bed.   
  
The next day I was awakened by those stupid annoying birds. [Why don't you just die!]  
After throwing some items at them, I got up and feeling re-charged. I strolled downstairs to see Mai, unaware she was gone.  
  
"Mai?"  
  
Dude, now I have to put pants on and shoes. Okay I did that, now what? Go outside, like I will. I went outside and took a couple of blocks to the Game Shop. There she was on the bench...  
  
"Mai why did thou leave?" I questioned her. As if she committed a crime.  
  
"Hi, nice to see you too."  
  
"Well", I pretended to look at my 99 cents watch.  
  
"I left because I had no intension of facing you in the morning. You did so much for me and all I did was kiss you."  
  
"Please... don't start here. What if Yugi hears?"  
  
"Give me my deck back and I will leave you at peace."  
  
The deck was still in my pocket, so I took it out and handed it too her.  
  
"See you around", she said.  
  
She got up and started to leave. Oh no. Not when Mr. Wheeler is here! I stopped her and said," You are so not leaving!"  
  
"Why not?!" she yelled.  
  
"Because Mai, I need you! I cannot stop thinking about you and when I do you show up."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Do not be."  
  
"I truly care for you, but I don't want to hurt you, now move!"  
  
"No one leaves without my permission."  
  
"Why won't you let me be?"  
  
"Because I really really like you. In fact, girl, I love you!"  
  
"Uh-huh. Yeah right."  
  
"Mai I do."  
  
"You hate me Joseph, and you should I'm nothing."  
  
She pushed me and I was not ready for a shove or anything. I purposely fell on Mai.  
  
"Get off me!" she screamed.  
  
I think I am going to enjoy this scene, " Not until thou puts her lips on I."  
  
"J, don't do this. I know you hate me, so leave me alone. If we ever duel each other I'll cream you!"  
  
"I'm relieved you're back to normal. Now kiss me sexy mama!"  
  
"Joey don't...."  
  
She tried to move from me but with my wrath I took her into my strong arms. I felt her body on my chest. Oh this feels so good and relaxing... I'm loving this... yes. We were one inches away from our lips and then it happened it real kiss. This lavishing kissing sensation blew my moment away! I deepened it, pressed so hard on hers that we clasped. She was on top of me and I held her in her arms... tasting her juicy lips.... oh I yeah.... I felt as if I were in another world. Who knows if anyone was spying, sew them! As long as Mai and I are together nothing can stop us from this passion...  
~Senorita, I feel for you   
You deal with things, that you don't have to   
(Deal with things you don't have to)   
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm   
(No, no)   
But you could feel this real love   
(Feel it)   
If you just lay in my...   
  
Ah, ah, arms...   
(Whoa)   
Ah, ah, arms...   
(My baby)   
Ah, ah, arms...   
(Oooh, yea)   
Ah, ah, arms...~   
"Joey I'm so sorry," Mai said, as I gazed into those beautiful eyes.  
  
"As long as you will be by my side, all is forgiven."  
  
"You really do care for me."  
  
"I kept telling you that."  
  
"Don't think I am going to turn all sweet on you just because we are together."  
  
"I don't want you to."  
  
"I love you Joseph."  
  
"I love you too... Mai Mai."  
  
She giggles and adds,"How does Mai Wheeler sound?"  
  
"Great."  
______________________________________________________  
So did you enjoy it? Sorry if it was short.   
  
The song "Senorita", is by Justin Timberlake. 


End file.
